Previously known number boards suffer from a number of disadvantages. Frequently they are limited in use due to the fact that they are adapted for a single particular application. The surfaces of those boards are not well adapted for accepting written information and do not allow for the easy removal of markings on the surface. Boards which are adapted for written information typically cannot be used for playing games and those boards which may be used for games have flat surfaces which do not accept pegs or place markers. Boards which are adapted to accept pegs typically allow the insertion of the pegs from one side of the board only and do not offer any means for firmly retaining the pins so that the board may be used as a geoboard to exemplify geometric figures. Further, prior art number boards are not well adapted for the use of pegs to represent bar graphs and histograms. Finally, previous number boards have smooth surfaces and therefore are not well suited for use by blind or handicap persons.